Hidden no longer
by guren666
Summary: Ahito played with Micro Ice's hair. "Mice, we should tell everyone. And soon. I'm getting tired of pretending. I want to be with you more often. We should tell them..." Micro Ice sighed. " That's it. If we're going to tell, we might as well do it so the whole galaxy will be aware of us dating. " Ahito/Micro Ice pairing, because they are adorable together.


Hidden No Longer

Micro Ice would be lying if he said he wasn´t even the slightest confused. Getting lovestruck when he first saw Mei was one thing – he cleared that mess up ages ago with her and D´Jok. Then Yuki came into his life and turned it upside down. He began to like her and she didn´t take his seriously. Yuki joined the Electras and she became more and more distant from him. For a long time, Micro Ice wallowed in self pity, not enjoying anything anymore. Untill six months ago, someone noticed his sudden change in behavior and didn´t stop asking what´s wrong until Micro Ice had to come out with it. That someone was Ahito. The sleepy goalkeeper of Snow Kids, his childhood friend along with D´Jok and Ahito´s twin brother, Thran. Ahito turned his life 360 degrees around that night.

FLASHBACK

 _The petite young man didn´t feel like going partying with his friends. Not after Yuki dropped that pipebomb on them. She can go wherever she can, but she could at least tell him about it. Maybe she didn´t tell him anything because he was getting serious about her? That same thought was on repeat in his mind and he had to get it out. But how? He didn´t feel like going out for a stroll, watching TV wouldn´t distract him for long enough to get Yuki out of his troubled mind and sleeping was out of question. Speaking of sleeping... Ahito stayed behind, like always. Maybe he´s awake?_

 _Micro Ice knocked carefully, not really wanting to disturb Ahito if he was already sleeping. A yawn followed with a low groan made Micro Ice wonder if he perhaps shouldn´t have come... Then suddenly the door opened revealing Ahito, dressed only in shorts and tank top. "Oh, Mice. Come in. I just woke up."_

 _Micro Ice nervously laughed. "Yeah, better say I woke you up. Sorry about that."_

 _"Nah, it´s okay. "_

 _He made some room for the smaller male as he passed to sit on Ahito´s bed._

 _Ahito sat down next to him. "You rarely come to see someone these days. I know something is troubling you. You can confide in me. I am one of your best friends, am I not?"_

 _Micro Ice sighed. "How come you spotted it right away? D´Jok is my roommate and he didn´t notice anything. I thought that I must be hiding it pretty well, but I guess D´Jok wouldn´t notice because it´s D´Jok we´re talking about." They both laughed at that._

 _"D´Jok is back with us. It´s true he betrayed us and helped team Paradisia win over us, but that´s in the past. He´s made amends. Sinedd came back, too. He´s not so bad. We´re all together, again." Ahito said, yawning._

 _"Expect for Yuki... You know, I really liked her, but she didn´t. Why won´t nobody love me? Is something wrong with me? Why am I always left behind? I feel... abandoned. I tried you know? I really tried to make her see that I liked her during our stay in Paradisia. She just... left me behind. Every girl I ever went out broke up with me. I don´t know... Maybe I´m not supposed to be happy?"_

 _Ahito put his arm on Micro Ice´s shoulder. "Don´t put yourself down. You´re great. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else. You just didn´t find anyone suitable for you yet. "_

 _Micro Ice glanced at Ahito´s hand, and smiled. "You´re really good at this consoling stuff. Thank you for encouragement. You´re truly a good friend. Why can´t I fall in love with someone like you?"_

 _Ahito raised his brow. "Like me?"_

 _"Yeah! Totally sweet, loved by everyone and most of all worried about me." Micro Ice went over to the window, staring outside. Maybe he shouldn´t have said that... He should apologize for getting the other flustered, because he clearly saw how Ahito reacted. The petite younger man turned around with apology in his mind when a warm body pressed against him. Micro Ice collapsed under him and Ahito wrapped himself around him. "Ahi—"_

 _"Shh. Don´t ruin this moment. Just... close your eyes." Ahito said._

 _Micro Ice did as he was told, his heart jumping in his chest. He didn´t know what to expect from him, he never did. Ahito has become slightly different since they became Snow Kids. Most of time, he was his usual, relaxed and laid back self, but sometimes, Micro Ice was sure Ahito was closely watching him from time to time. Then why was this situation so..._

 _The younger waited, holding in his breath. A pair of lips pressed against his, melting Micro Ice´s defenses, if he had any left. He kissed back, deepening their kiss. They parted and stared at each other, wide eyed. Micro Ice was dumbstruck. What did just happen? Did they just... He wanted to get up, but Ahito put more pressure on his legs, so they stayed on the floor. "Please, don´t leave now. I cannot bear this anymore. I´ve never told anyone about how I felt about you. Not even Thran. It was my only secret I had. I watched you all this time and each time you felt heartbroken, I felt your pain, your misery. Is it weird, isn´t it? I´ve even become jealous of Yuki. When she joined Electras, I was happy that she left. I wanted you all for myself and honestly, I never thought you would notice my feelings. Mice, I know it´s plain strange, but I´ve been in love with you ever since we won our first GF cup. It just... happened. And today, after you said that I had all you needed, I was ecstatic. Can you give us a chance? I may not be Yuki or Mei but..." Micro Ice interrupted his monologue when he pressed his finger on goalkeeper´s mouth._

 _"I must have been blind! I had everything that I wanted right before me. I... I want us to be together. I think I would like to give us a chance, Ahito..." Micro Ice gently cupped his face. "You´re sure you want this? I don´t want to make you feel uncomfortable..."_

 _Ahito only sighed when he settled on Micro Ice´s shoulder, using it as a pillow. "I´m quite comfortable right now. And sleepy..." and he yawned. Micro Ice smiled. "Then go and lay on a bed." Ahito nodded. "I will, but only if you lie down next to me... I want to be sure when I wake up that this wasn´t all a dream."_

 _Micro Ice finally cracked a proper smile. "I would love to."_

 _They crawled into Ahito´s bed, sleeping in each others arms. Their first night together was very peaceful, even serene as both drifted apart._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Now, six months fast forward, Micro Ice was worried that someone could have found them out. He worried about two people and their reactions. Thran and D´Jok. It was the only reason their relationship was still a secret. But still, Micro Ice was never so happy. He wanted to sing, to dance, to tell everybody about them. But, he couldn´t. D´Jok left to train the kids again and he was alone. Practice for the final match was in three hours.

He settled on his bed, bored out of his mind and closed his eyes, listening to some music Tia borrowed him. One track ended and he wanted to flip it so he reopened his eyes and his scream was prevented by Ahito´s hand. "Mice, stop screaming. We don´t want to be found out, do we?"

Micro Ice shook his head. No, definitely not. But one day, they must come out with the truth... Meanwhile Ahito settled his head on the other´s lap. "What´s troubling you?"

"You know, this secretiveness is making me too paranoid. I don´t want us to hide, we´re not doing anything wrong, so why should we date in secret?"

Ahito played with Micro Ice´s hair. "Mice, we should tell everyone. And soon. I´m getting tired of pretending. I want to be with you more often. We should tell them..."

"But how exactly? We can´t come up to them and just say ; Hello, we´re dating and we´re happy together?"

"We could always try that, you don´t know, maybe they´ll take it easy."

Micro Ice sighed. "That´s it. If we´re going to tell, we might as well do it so the whole galaxy will be aware of us dating. "

Ahito´s eyes widened and he even lifted his head up to stare at Micro Ice in disbelief. "After the finals match? In front of all people? And millions at home who will be watching us?"

Micro Ice smirked. "Win or lose, we do it on live show."

Ahito chuckled. "You know, my brother might kill you..."

"All is fair in love and war." Micro Ice quoted.

"Well, we better win tomorrow. I want a victory kiss from you."

Micro Ice blushed. "You want to get me killed, do you? Thran will have my head on a pike."

Ahito kissed him on cheek. "Not if I have anything to do with it. Don´t worry. It will all work itself out, just believe in us." No more words were needed as they laid on bed, Micro Ice sharing headphones with his boyfriend. They stayed like that untill it was time for their last practice before tomorrow´s match.

* * *

The day has come. Everyone was nervous and anticipating the match of their lifes so far. Two of Snow Kids were cracking down with nervousness. Tia as their new captain cheered them up. She was getting good at being captain. "Everyone gather round, it´s time to go out there and show everyone what we´re made off. This is our game and we´re going to win the cup for the third time! Go snow, go!"

And Snow Kids entered the pitch. The crowd was going crazy, the face off between team Paradisia and Snow Kids was about to begin. D´Jok started the match and didn´t get the ball for them. Everything was a blur from then on. The first half didn´t go well. And the second was about to begin shortly.

Rocket and Sinedd stepped in and the match tipped in their favor at last when the breath was knocked out of them, literally. The Breath of Akillian vanished and Snow Kids were vulnerable. Micro Ice didn´t give up hope. He knew of one thing that could save them. Dame Simbai told Ahito to release his special ability and he infused Snow Kids and everyone who had the Breath in them, again. Micro Ice felt how power flowed through him and he passed the ball further and watched how Sinedd made the shot. Micro Ice couldn´t believe it. They won. They won. They. Won. It looked like they would lose and Ahito saved them. A group hug followed and then they were all hugging each other, jumping from joy.

But suddenly team Paradisia was leaping towards the descending cup, trying to touch it. In the last second, their Flux disappeared and Mark caught Nina before she fell. Team Paradisia has withdrawn from the pitch, leaving the victorious Snow Kids standing tall.

Ahito stood a bit away from everyone, looking expectedly at Micro Ice, who caught his gaze. Micro Ice gulped down. R- right now? Well, they did agree on it... Micro Ice made the decisive steps towards the goalkeeper who saved them. He stopped before him and looked him in eyes and he smiled at him, nodding. Micro Ice got on his toes a bit and delivered a sweet, loving kiss to the very attentative Ahito who instantly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. The two of them thoroughly enjoyed their first kiss in public and when they parted, they grinned.

Then as if someone switched on the sound again and the entire stadium went wild. The couple blushed a bit and joined hands, turning to look at the rest of team for reactions.

"You owe me and Tia money, don´t you?" Sinedd and Mark slumped a bit. "Girls are never wrong about love matters, boys." Tia said as she and Mei high fived.

That was not... what they expected. Next reaction was from Rocket who gave them thumbs up and hugged them. D´Jok and Thran came to them, shock written on their faces. "You... you have been... how long?" D´Jok asked.

"Six months. We´re really sorry that we... kept silent about us. But we´ve become tired of hiding. Does it... disgust you?" Micro Ice asked his best friend, someone he considered as his brother. D´Jok scratched his head. "Well, I am suprised, but not against it. You´re both free to love whoever you want and I am happy for you, guys, really." D´Jok patted them and left them with Thran who had yet to say anything...

Micro Ice was once again getting nervous. If Thran doesn´t approve of them...

"Micro Ice."

"Yes?"

"Do you love my little brother?"

Micro Ice became serious, looking into Thran´s eyes, so identical to Ahito´s. "Yes, I love him. "

Thran turned his gaze to his twin. "Little brother... I had a premonition about you and Mice. But to think I was right. Let me ask you one thing, though; are you sure about this?"

Ahito grabbed Micro Ice´s hand and squeezed his fingers. "Yes. I am sure about this. We love each other."

Thran sighed as he stepped a few paces back. They were a couple. His little brother and Mice... he will have to get used to that idea. He hugged them and stepped away from them, joining in the conversation about betting between Rocket, D´Jok, Tia, Mei, Sinedd and Mark.

The GF cup was descending down and Tia said that the whole team should touch the cup this time. After all, they were grand champions. Everyone was feeling good about their win and they took off the pitch.

For the Snow Kids, it was a day that went down in history as the greatest win ever. As for Ahito and Micro Ice... they found true love and acceptance from their loved ones.

~THE END~

AN - I really should go back to writing my bigger projects, like Madness Returns or Maester and Guardian... but after rewatching Galactik Football for the second time, I noticed some hints, if you know what I mean. And thanks to Vethronix and her fanfic Restless that is absolutely fantastic, I got this brilliant idea and it wrote itself practically. You´re probably wondering, what about their parents and Yuki? I´ve got the answer for you – who do you think started the betting game on Ahito and Micro Ice? I don´t think it needs anymore chapters, so consider it a oneshot. Reviews would be nice for a change. Join the Ahito and Micro Ice shipping, you know you want to.


End file.
